Five Times House Broke Wilson's Heart
by the-notebooks-voice
Summary: So basically, the Five times House broke Wilson's heart and the one time he didn't. Short stories that take place after House breaks up with Wilson for a woman, and how Wilson copes with not only losing his boyfriend but his Best Friend. Slash implied.
1. Traded Texts

**Title**: Traded Texts: Five Times House Broke Wilson's Heart and the One Time He Didn't **  
>Author<strong>: the-notebooks-voice**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.**  
>Summary<strong>: After House break up with Wilson for a woman. Wilson tries to cope with not only losing the person he loves but also his best friend. Showing just how hard it is when they stay around, their just seeing someone new and still seeing and sleeping on tendency with you. These are 5 stories of House breaking Wilson's already broken heart more, and then lastly one time he doesn't.

**Warnings**: This is slash, yaoi, gay love, whatever you care to call it, don't like that why bother even clicking on this. You are the weakest link, Good Bye. Only other warning is, that there might be a sex scene or some gore in later parts. So be aware.

**BTW**: On and off there are formats of Texting, possible future Chat messages and other formats of writing compared to just dialogue and descriptions.

**Traded Texts **

**Wilson**: You played wonderfully at the party last night. Just wanted to let you know. Oh, BTW when can we hang out again?

**House**: Hang out again? Whenever you want.-kiss-

Wilson smiled with surprise and confusion, he and House had gone through a break up, House had dumped Wilson, so he could date girls and not have to cheat on Wilson. It'd been nearly 2 months and the two of them had been out to a fourth of July party. House had brought his guitar to entertain, and have fun. He isn't the most liked guy to be at the party, but every year he'd gone and every year the same people had pretended to be his friends while he was his usual self.

After the uncomfortable evening and the pain it brought to Wilson's heart of having his Ex brings his girlfriend to the party and purposely hang out with Wilson all night. Wilson missed House so much, and he had since House had dumped him and started dating that girl. Everyone had told Wilson he should hate him. He shouldn't care and he should forget him, he was an ass and he wasn't worth the pain. But this was House. He was an ass, he'd always been an ass and that would never change. Yet Wilson knew if it were anybody else he'd listen and walk away, but it'd been anyone else it wouldn't hurt so much and House wouldn't be cheating on his girlfriend with his ex, Wilson.

Wilson felt crushed the entire night of the party, but House kept talking to him and about him and ignoring his girlfriend. He barley let her wrap her arms around him, before he'd pull away to make a hand gesture while in a conversation with his ex. Wilson had cheered up, enough to know House still cares about him and misses him. House was going to stop by Wilson's place, his old place, that night after the party, and after driving his girlfriend home, but he was called to the hospital on his case. Wilson had been a bit brought down by that. He'd wanted to get to see House and just House; even if all House would want was the sex.

That's then where Wilson had texted House, he'd texted him on and off all morning and throughout the day, every so often waiting an hour or so for a reply. He had texted him in praise about how wonderful he'd played the night of the party. It was such a comfort for Wilson to hear House play something he had played every day and something Wilson had grown so used to hearing. But to get that message back the first thought in Wilson's head was, it must be a mistake, meant for her. Not me. Though then Wilson's mind raced back to past conversations, the events of the night before, the fact that House had been cheating on her with Wilson, and the fact that House had promised that someday he'd come back to Wilson, if Wilson would take him back as his boyfriend. Wilson made a complete fool of himself and texted back.

**Wilson**: You just kissed me?

**Wilson**: Please tell me that was to me, Wilson, and not her? If so I'll gladly kiss you back. –kiss-

Only for Wilson to get a text back from House saying

**House**: Shit. Wait. I thought that message was from, Julia. Fuck. Sorry.

And then for Wilson to feel completely crushed inside and that tiny hope in his heart was crumbled. Wilson was so angry, but he was more hurt that what once was his was no longer his, and that one mixed up text was the tiny reminder of the nice feeling it was to have House, who he loved so much care about him again and make thing feel like they had once been.

**Next: **Wanted, Wasn't: Wilson gives back a few items he regrets giving back during a big fight.


	2. Wanted, Wasn't

**Title**: Traded Texts: Five Times House Broke Wilson's Heart and the One Time He Didn't **  
>Author<strong>: the-notebooks-voice**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.**  
>Summary<strong>: After House break up with Wilson for a woman. Wilson tries to cope with not only losing the person he loves but also his best friend. Showing just how hard it is when they stay around, their just seeing someone new and still seeing and sleeping on tendency with you. These are 5 stories of House breaking Wilson's already broken heart more, and then lastly one time he doesn't.

**Warnings**: This is slash, yaoi, gay love, whatever you care to call it, don't like that why bother even clicking on this. You are the weakest link, Good Bye. Only other warning is, that there might be a sex scene or some gore in later parts. So be aware.

**BTW**: On and off there are formats of Texting, possible future Chat messages and other formats of writing compared to just dialogue and descriptions.

**Wanted, Wasn't**

" You want to be with her, then be with her." Wilson yelled. He had made House pack up all his stuff. He'd been yelling at him, that if he didn't want to be with him any longer then he needed to get his stuff out of his house. House and replied " I don't know, will you just give me some time to think on everything, Wilson?" Wilson just began to tear up, but hold back the tears and tell House, "If you don't know, then you have your answer. So just go." Wilson took off House's sweatshirt and the ring he'd given him as a promise until they could legally marry. He too those and a watch House had given him for his birthday and laid them on top of the box marked: THROW OUT.

House walked past the box and pulled out the sweatshirt and the watch and the ring and put the two smaller items in his pocket and the sweatshirt on his box of clothes and headed to his car. Wilson came running out the door, as House finally loaded the last box into his car, and Wilson asked "Please, I know the sweatshirt is yours, but can I please keep the watch and the ring?" House looked at him and then reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch and the ring and said, "They were gifts after all. Here" House extended his hand out to hand the items to Wilson, but then Wilson did something that stopped House dead in his tracks. Wilson kissed him. House put his hands back into his pockets and pushed Wilson away with a gentle ease. "I said I need time to think. Stop. You doing that doesn't make it any easier to think about what is going on in my head so just stop. Look, I've gotta go. Good bye Wilson." House said as he opened the car door and drove off, as Wilson stood on the sidewalk crying as he watched House drive off. Wilson was just mildly crying until he realized House had forgotten to give him back the ring, which meant the world to him, and the watch which had such a great memory behind it. Wilson began to ball. Those were two items and special moments he wasn't ready to lose yet.


	3. Drunken Destruction

**Title**: Traded Texts: Five Times House Broke Wilson's Heart and the One Time He Didn't **  
>Author<strong>: the-notebooks-voice**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.**  
>Summary<strong>: After House break up with Wilson for a woman. Wilson tries to cope with not only losing the person he loves but also his best friend. Showing just how hard it is when they stay around, their just seeing someone new and still seeing and sleeping on tendency with you. These are 5 stories of House breaking Wilson's already broken heart more, and then lastly one time he doesn't.

**Warnings**: This is slash, yaoi, gay love, whatever you care to call it, don't like that why bother even clicking on this. You are the weakest link, Good Bye. Only other warning is, that there might be a sex scene or some gore in later parts. So be aware.

**BTW**: On and off there are formats of Texting, possible future Chat messages and other formats of writing compared to just dialogue and descriptions.

**Drunken Destruction **

It'd been one month since House and Wilson had broken up, and Wilson was really falling apart over it. He had taken a leave of absence from work. He had lost about 10 pounds form pretty much not eating for the first 2 weeks. He had resulted to trying cutting. Although it's commonly stereotyped as a teenage girls problem, Wilson had tried it once or twice before. He reverted back to that. That wasn't helping the heartache he held.

He didn't want to leave the house. He didn't want to move to a different room let alone leave the house. But this had gotten bad. Chase called Wilson and invited him out. Wilson went back to Chase's apartment. He sat there being a lifeless mope, occasionally smiling at the sad attempts Chase was making to try and cheer him up. Chase pulled out a pipe and said, "Try this. When Cameron left I tried this and it make me get through it pretty well." Wilson refused, but chase took a few drags and then put it back.

He got up and grabbed a bottle of cheap fourteen buck liquor, that reeked of liquorish and cough syrup. "It's was the hardest I could get the other night when I was out. I only had some pocket change. After partying, this was all I had enough for. I can get something else if you'd like?" Wilson nodded his head and said " I don't want a drink. It's all your. I just want to sit here and think. Chase took the bottle and poured a shot of the liquor, drank it an then filled the shot again and passed it in Wilson's direction. "Come one, maybe it'll make you feel better; otherwise, you'll wind up so wasted you won't remember missing House. So, drink up." Wilson took the shot and held his nose and drank it down. Chase poured another and the boys took turns drinking down shots on Chase's couch until both felt the warm tingly numbness of being completely drunk.

Chase drove Wilson home, completely drunk, but managed to drive better drunk than sober. Wilson went up to his apartment and House was there. He was collecting up a few books and clothes he'd forgotten to grab the last time he was there. "Wilson. Hi. How are you?" Wilson just stumbled down onto the floor and sat there pushing his tie back and forth. "You're completely drunk. Wilson. Look at me. Look me in the eyes." House said as he hovered over the younger man. Wilson began to snort and laugh. House can smell the pot on Wilson's clothes. "You're high." House said with disappointment. " No-oooh that wass Ch-chase not me. Bu-ut I did drink a bit." Wilson said pinching his thumb and pointer finger together then wobbling back and forth. House looked at Wilson and said "You're completely self -destructing. Look at you." House looked down at Wilson, he was so much thinner. His ribs had become noticeable through his shirt.

House pushed back Wilson's hair and helped him stand up straight. House sat him on the couch with a blanket and the remote. House put made Wilson a cup of coffee and a sandwich and told him to eat something and to drink the coffee and then to try and sleep off the being completely drunk. Wilson just sat there wide eyed and innocent. House looked at Wilson as he pulled at his tie, and thought maybe before he left it'd be best to get him changed. House undid the tie and unbuttoned the shirt. House stopped for a moment and noticed how much weight Wilson had lost. He hadn't been fat to begin with, but now you could see his ribs and hips so much more dominantly that he once had. He then stopped and looked at Wilson's red scarred up arms; some fresh others near healed scars. His arms looked so bad.

House just looked and then gently put the t-shirt on Wilson and a pair of PJ pants and then grabbed his stuff and walked toward the door. " Hou-ce. Please don go. I've missed you, lot. But you don care. You have her." Wilson said with a bit more composure and a few tears. "I can't stay. Look what I've made you do already. You're self-destructing because of me." House said with a solemn look. "I'm not self-destructing; I'm coping, with losing some one I love." Wilson said pointing a finger at House with every word he said. House looked at Wilson and said "Promise me you'll stop, Wilson. You know what, let's do something later. But only if you are no longer wasted by the time I get here to pick you up." House said smiling at Wilson with a calm feeling. Wilson darted up and said, "Ok!" and then stared at the door as House left. Then Wilson jumped up, rubbed his head and began to drink coffee.

By the end of House's work shift Wilson was completely sober up enough to hold normal conversation without a risk of stuttering or spontaneous laughter. House texted Wilson telling he just couldn't do it. He just couldn't, he wasn't busy he just couldn't go through with it. Wilson tried to talk to him but there was no swaying his mind. Chase picked up Wilson to come over and talk to him. When Chase received a text from House of:

**House**: Cover for me if I get called in.

**Chase**: Why?

**House**: I'm at my girlfriends.

**Chase**: So?

**House**: She's doing something for a friend of hers, and I'm being a distraction on her couch trying to nap.

**Chase**: -_- Really? Fine.

And Wilson just sat on Chase's couch feeling forgotten about, unloved and betrayed by the only person he loved, being busy off with someone else, how it had once been with him and House. Wilson took the liquor bottle from the past night and held it up to his mouth, but thudded it back down as his hand became as if I was lead, and she sat there and teared up a bit as he replayed House's words of : "Promise me you'll stop, Wilson." And Wilson wiped his eyes before the tears could fall and just sighed and lied down on the couch and fell asleep.


End file.
